Mars To The Rescue
by Fox Flame Soldier
Summary: When Catsie and Birdie are after Rene again all the scout end up getting frozen except for Sailor Mars. Will she be able to save Rene and defrost the scouts??? Will they finally get Rene??? Takes place during SM R. I wrote this about 4 years ago and it


MARS TO THE RESCUE  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to other people but I wish I could own them. If this story sounds a lot like any of the actual episodes, I borrowed some stuff because I was 14 when I wrote this and wasn't very creative at the time so please forgive me. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Darian, this is the best day of my life, I can't believe its here already. I'm so happy!" said Serena as she and Darian walked out of the church. Darian in his white tuxedo and Serena in her beautiful, long white wedding dress were trying to avoid all the rice that was being thrown at them.  
  
"Me too" replied Darian.  
  
"Oh Darian" mumbled Serena. "Huh, What! Oh it was only a dream. Hey! What's that!" exclaimed Serena. Throwing off the covers of her bed she saw Rene.  
  
Sleepily Rene said "I don't want to go to school today mommy."  
  
"The little fungus is in my bed again!!!" yelled Serena. She yelled so loud that Rene fell of the bed and Luna fell off the nightstand where she was sleeping.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" said Luna.  
  
"The little brat was in my bed again." Serena whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I had a nightmare last night so I climbed into your bed, I didn't mean to make you mad." Said Rene.  
  
"You shouldn't be in my bed in the first place." Yelled Serena. "Serena, she said that she was sorry so could you leave it at that please." Luna said.  
  
Serena took in a deep breath and let it out slowly trying not to explode. " What ever," She muttered, "Rene hurry up because I want to go shopping before your swimming class."  
  
"Then we have to leave extra early." Rene informed Serena.  
  
"Why, do you have to go somewhere?"  
  
"For your information I do. I need to go to Darian's to get my birthday present." Rene said.  
  
"But your birthday isn't until tomorrow." Serena said.  
  
"But Darian won't be here tomorrow because he has to work, so he's getting it for me today." Said Rene.  
  
As they walked to Darian's Rene saw Amy walking towards them. Rene ran up to her and give her a hug.  
  
"Hello Rene, what are you doing down here?" Amy asked Rene.  
  
"Serena is taking me to my swimming class, but first I have to go to Darian's to get my birthday present."  
  
"Oh yes!" Amy said, "your having your party at the temple, right?" "Yup" said Rene.  
  
"Rene, if you want to get to your swimming class on time we have to go." Said Serena.  
  
"O.K. lets hurry," said Rene, "see you later Amy." Rene grabbed Serena's hand and started to run pulling Serena behind.  
  
When they got to Darian's apartment Serena knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later Darian opened the door.  
  
"Serena, why did you come over here. I told you we can't see each other anymore." Darian said as he was shutting the door.  
  
"Darian wait! I didn't come over myself to see you, Rene asked me to bring her here." Serena said.  
  
"I forgot! I have to get Rene a present for her birthday. Come in."  
  
"Thanks Darian," said Serena, "come on Rene." Serena and Rene went in and sat on the couch. Serena picked up a picture of herself and Darian and said,  
  
"You still have this picture of us Darian?" Darian snatched the picture from Serena and answered  
  
"I've been meaning to throw it out."  
  
"No you haven't! You aren't going to throw it out because if you wanted to you would have already!" replied Serena, "You still have feelings for me Darian, I know you do!" Dairan put the picture on the table and said  
  
"Rene, lets go." When Rene was getting up Serena said,  
  
"Darian, you didn't answer my question. Why do you still have that picture of us?"  
  
"I'm going to throw it out so drop it," Darian said as he got his coat.  
  
On the way to the Mall they all saw a weird light in the sky.  
  
"Could it be a shooting star?" Rene asked.  
  
"I don't think so. But what could it be?" Serena asked Darian.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that we're going to find out soon," Darian told them. As they looked at the light, it came closer and closer to them. Soon it was so close that they felt a sudden chill just like a winter wind. The light then landed on the ground near them and it turned into Catsie and Birdie with a Nega-Moon crystal.  
  
"There's the little rabbit that we need to get home." Said Catsie, "I call upon droid Winter-Ice. Catch the kid and take her back to Rubius. And if you run into the SailorScouts, destroy them!" Catsie and Birdie disappeared after sending the droid for Rene, while Serena, Rene and Darian stood there watching.  
  
"So you must be Rene, I'm going to take you back to the Nega-verse," Winter- Ice said, "And there's nothing that you, or the SailorScouts can do about it."  
  
"Serena, Darian, don't let it take me away!" Rene cried.  
  
"Don't worry Rene, we won't." said Serena, "Darian get Rene to a safe place, NOW!"  
  
"No Serena, you take Rene and I'll hold off this frost-bitten slush head." Darian shouted.  
  
"Darian get Rene out of here, I can take care of this creep, trust me and get her out of here!" Said Serena, "If you think that you can take Rene, than you have another thing coming. In just a minute your going to be moon dust. Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"You think that you can beat me moon girl, then you have to be put on ice, permanently!" Winter-Ice said.  
  
"I am SailorMoon. I fight for love and justice and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Serena said after she transformed into SailorMoon.  
  
Meanwhile, Darian and Rene went back to Serena's house. Darian left Rene there and went to help Serena destroy the ice monster. Little did Darian know that Rene was following him.  
  
"I gotta help Serena." Darian thought as he ran back towards the mall.  
  
"I hope the scouts get here soon. I really need some help fighting this monster." The monster was just about to freeze her when a rose hit the monster right in the face.  
  
"You look like you could use some help with this over sized ice-cube SailorMoon?"  
  
"TuxedoMask! Thanks!" SailorMoon was so distracted by TuxedoMask that the monster was about to attack her. TuxedoMask jumped down and pushed her out of the way but he was not quick enough. The Monster froze him.  
  
"TuxedoMask! Watch Out!" SailorMoon cried. But it was too late.  
  
"Hey! Nega-Trash! Why don't you pick on someone your own size."  
  
"SailorJupiter! Your here!" SailorMoon exclaimed.  
  
"We're all here SailorMoon," SailorMercury said, "And it looks like we're just in time too. Mercury Ice-Storm! BLAST!" Mercury did her best with her blast but was no match to the burst of ice and wind from Winter-Ice. It froze Mercury in her tracks.  
  
"SailorMercury!" They all shouted at once.  
  
"That's it, now your going to get it!" SailorVenus said, "Venus Love-Chain! ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"You missed blondie, try this." Winter-Ice said and froze Venus.  
  
"Your not going to get away with that you fashion freak." Jupiter said, "Jupiter Thunder!" But she didn't have time to finish. The monster froze her.  
  
"It's up to you and me SailorMoon." Mars said, "when she tries to freeze us, jump out of the way. I'll get her with my fire and then you use your septor, O.K."  
  
"Right" SailorMoon said.  
  
"Now it's your turn. Your going to be just like all your friends! Scout- sickles!" At that moment Rene ran in and saw them.  
  
"SailorMoon! Look-out! It's going to freeze you!" Rene said.  
  
"Rene, get out of h." she couldn't finish. SailorMoon was frozen.  
  
"There's the kid that I'm looking for." Winter-Ice said.  
  
"I don't think so slim-ball." SailorMars said, "Your toast. I call upon the power of Mars! Fire-Balls! CHARGE!" Mars through a charm on all of the scouts, TuxedoMask and the monster. The Charms melted the ice that was on the scouts and TuxedoMask and shocked the monster. It couldn't move. "SailorMoon! Your septor!"  
  
"Right!" SailorMoon said, "Moon Septor! ELIMINATION!"  
  
"No! you can't do this to me! No!" Winter-Ice said as she was turned to Moon Dust.  
  
"Dusted!" Everyone said at once.  
  
"SailorMars! You saved me, thank-you!" Rene said.  
  
"Rene? What are you doing here? I thought that Darian took you home?" Sailormoon asked.  
  
"He did but I came back." Rene said, "I had to see what happened to Serena." SailorMoon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rene had never liked Serena very much and had never worried about her.  
  
"You mean that you were worried about Serena?" She asked.  
  
"Yah. I think that Serena is the key to finding my mother and the Silver Moon Crystal." Rene said. Everyone just looked at her. They know that Serena had the Crystal but they couldn't tell Rene that.  
  
"We'll help you find your mother Rene, and I'm sure that Serena will help you to find your mother also." TuxedoMask said. Suddenly Rene said,  
  
"Where's Serena and Darian? He said that he was coming back here to help Serena fight the monster." They all looked at each other, than TuxedoMask said,  
  
"I think that Darian went with Serena to look for you. You better get back to Serena's house."  
  
"O.K. Thank-you again SailorMars." Rene said, "Bye" and ran back to Serena's house.  
  
"I think that we should get back to my house Darian, or Rene will worry about us and get into more trouble," Serena said as she and Darian changed back to themselves. A couple of minutes later they were at Serena's house and Rene came running up to them and said,  
  
"I thought that you got hurt by the monster so I went back and the SailorScouts were fighting the monster and then SailorMoon got frozen and SailorMars saved me and,"  
  
"Rene slow down, we can't understand you! Tell us everything, slowly, O.K." Darian said.  
  
"O.K. Lets go in side and have some Cocoa while Rene tells us what happened with the monster." Serena said. So they went in to the house and Rene told them all about the monster, the SailorScouts and how SailorMoon got frozen and SailorMars saved her, even though they already knew what happened.  
  
THE END 


End file.
